


One of a kind

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader, a survivor of Strucker's experiments, is found in Sokovia and taken by the Avengers to safety. Thor is fast to take a liking in her, admiring her for her skills (teleportation and Eagle Vision). She takes a part in the final battle with Ultron, fighting alongside with Thor, who then takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of a kind

You weren’t lucky or strong enough to escape before that Stark man got you. He was sneaking around Strucker’s base when you stumbled upon him on your way to get out. You knew Pietro wouldn’t come back for you – his priority was Wanda and you had to take care of yourself on your own.

You couldn’t use your teleporting power. You didn’t know anything about the world outside Sokovia and you were well aware that your country wasn’t a safe place anymore. Traditional approach seemed to be the best, but you weren’t careful enough. Stark found you before you could even step outside the building.

“I’ve got a girl here. Steve, I need you to take her somewhere safe,” he said and you heard a quiet voice, apparently an answer. You didn’t know if you should be happy or terrified. A strange man was about to hand you over to another stranger, but then, you allowed your body to relax a little and let your mind work for you.

As you blinked few times, letting your vision became sharper and more concentrated on the man before you, a color slowly started to glow around his figure. Luckily for you, it wasn’t red, like every time you saw Strucker. It was bright blue and you gave the man a hesitant, small smile.

“You’re not a danger,” you muttered with a strong accent and Stark raised his brows, surprised to hear such statement said so surely.

“No, I am not. What’s your name?”

“Y/N.”

“I’m Tony. Steve, that guy with the shield, will come here and take you to our jet, okay?”

You nodded in response, daring a glance outside the open gate. You saw a lot of red there, from the bodies of dead guards and Hydra agents. Far away, in the woods, you noticed more blue auras, flickering between the trees.

“Do you know where Strucker kept the scepter?” Tony asked, furrowing his brows a little and you simply pointed at the wall behind you.

“Hidden door. But be careful. There may be something in the dark there.”

He only shrugged then, but after the meeting with Wanda that group of skilled people, which you learnt was called the Avengers, believed in every word you said.

____

You weren’t in a mood for a party. Not when you were forced to leave your homeland and afraid of what happened with Wanda and Pietro. Even if the three of you were kept as much separated from one another as you could, you managed to sneak into Wanda’s cell and soothe her during sleepless nights. You wouldn’t call it friendship, but you were on a good way to it.

Now, however, you were feeling like an animal in a zoo. Stark and doctor Banner, who was exceptionally gentle and kind towards you, wanted to examine your abilities, but you said no. You had enough of experimenting and you wanted to be left alone for a while.

For a while, you were alone. But after you met Thor, the blond Asgardian prince was somewhere around you all the time. You had to admit – you grew to like him. He was a great listener and you found the stories he was telling calming and fascinating, and, much to his surprise, you often interjected his tales with some information of your own. You told bashfully that you used to teleport to Sokovia’s small library and read everything you could to get your mind off of what Strucker was doing to you.

“Lady Y/N,” a warm soft voice came from your right and you turned your eyes there. Thor was leaning over the couch you were sitting at, with a ghost of a smile on his lips, “may I join you?”

“Yes, please,” you shifted slightly, so he could sit comfortably.

“How do you find this party?” he asked, trying to start a conversation and you gave him a grateful smile. You weren’t approached by many people, not everyone there trusted you enough to feel good around you.

“Quite boring, to be honest. I don’t understand why people are fussing about it so much. It’s just a gathering to get drunk,” you twitched your nose and Thor let out a breathy chuckle.

“I think it’s amusing,” he admitted and you quirked your brow, encouraging him to elaborate, “you, mortals, are so funny when drunk. Stark has already challenged me to prove me that his tolerance for alcohol is higher than mine, but I refused. I do not wish to embarrass him.”

“You should accept, Thor. It would be-“ you stopped mid-sentenced as something caught your eye. As you said to Thor, you were pretty bored, so you turned on your enhanced, sensitive sight and you were scanning the guests, simply for fun. Most of them had blue aura, although you noticed some white (which told you that they might posses information you would need) and only Thor’s form was enveloped in gold.

But at that moment, with the corner of your eyes, you saw a flood of red light coming from few floors below. You gasped and  stood up, Thor following suit and beckoning Tony to come closer.

“What’s wrong?” the host asked, worry visible on his features.

“What is below us?”

“My labs,” Tony’s voice was thick with concern and growing fear and you nodded before you disappeared from next to him and reappeared a moment after with horrified expression on your face.

“JARVIS is dead, all of your machines are gone, there is something endangering us, it got out of its-“

“Strings,” a mechanical voice called, a robot stepping out of the elevator and your eyes were overwhelmed by intensity of redness around it. “There are no strings on me.”

_____

You were back in Sokovia. Everything was terribly wrong but you came there to help the Avengers, despite Tony almost begging you to stay in the tower. You didn’t want to, you were scared to be alone.

Natasha gave you quick lessons of how to use a gun and with that, and your extraordinary skills, you were now fighting alongside the Avengers for Sokovia’s and entire world’s freedom. Ultron was a threat that must be destroyed, no matter what.

You was paired up with Thor, who was rather happy about it. Your ability to see a danger before any of them could spot it made it easier to wipe your country off of robotic intruders.

Fortunately, JARVIS was not dead. It seemed he somehow transferred itself into Vision, a being even more powerful than Thor. And, what was more important, Vision was worthy of Thor’s hammer.

The three of you fought side by side as the rest tried to figure out and stop Ultron’s plan from happening. You, with your superb sight, were seeking the hostiles and, as soon as you spotted one, you gave its location, leaving dealing with it to the warriors.

From time to time, you would teleport to see how the others were doing, helping them with finding the enemy faster, but you felt the safest when with Thor and yo preferred to be fight by his side. He seemed to appreciate your company and help, too.

Tony had told you that the device in the church had to be protected by all means necessary and you didn’t intend to leave your station, not even when you and Thor were the only ones left there. Vision flew to help evacuating remained citizens, but you decided that you were needed there. And you could simply teleport you and Thor when time would come.

You didn’t predict, however, that Ultron would fight for his machine so viciously, sending more and more robots towards you and Thor. You took down as many as you could, noticing them before they could even come near you.

Yet, it wasn’t enough. After the first blow you lost your balance and didn’t regain it when a punch came from behind, sending you on your knees. You blindly pointed your gun upward and shot, luckily hitting some of the enemies and gaining yourself some space.

Your lips were cut and you knew you would have a black eye the next day, but you didn’t care.

“You are a fierce fighter, lady Y/N!” Thor shouted and you cracked a wide, somewhat painful, smile.

“You’re not bad yourself, Thor!” you answered, not for a moment stopping shooting.

“Wasn’t it for you, I wouldn’t be able to beat so many. Your gifts were more than helpful!”

“Thor, I don’t think we should be talking that much!”

“I only wish you to know that I admire you, Y/N! Very much!”

“Oh, thank you,” you said, a little bit shy and taken aback, looking at Thor over your shoulder. You noticed that he was coming nearer to the device and you guessed that it was a time to fulfill Tony’s plan.

You followed Thor, shooting some of the machines on your way, and rested your hand on his broad shoulder.

“When Tony says ‘now’, Y/N, only then,” Thor reminded, giving you an anxious look and you nodded, pursing your lips.

Few seconds later, Thor smashed his hammer onto the device and you heard Tony’s scream and in the next moment, you were in Stark’s tower, lying on the ground. You hissed when you moved your body, the pain in your back almost paralyzing, but in an instant you were lifted by strong arms and carried to your room.

“Now, and I do not want to hear any complains or refusals, I am going to take care of you, lady Y/N. I owe you my life.”

“You could use your hammer, I suppose,” you said and Thor sighed, shaking his head.

“Always have to have the last word, do you not?” he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice and you squeezed a smile, nodding.

“I can live with that,” he muttered, more to himself, as he opened the door to your room and gently laid you down on your bed, “I surely can.”


End file.
